oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Feather Pirates
|jname=羽海賊 |rname= Tsubasa Kaizoku |ename= |first= Flight of the Flowers ||image = |extra1title = Captain |extra1 = Phim D. Sera |extra2title = Main Ship |extra2 = An Unnamed Library Boat |extra3title = Total Bounty |extra3 = 107,000,000Phim D. Sera - 50,000,000 Brisei Augus - 20,000,000 Jazzman G. Nathaniel - 15,000,000 Aries Ovis - 12,000,000 Catarina Quinn - 5,000,000 Archimedes D. Alana - 5,000,000 }} The Feather pirates are a crew of rookie pirates started by Phim D. SeraBattle of the Rookies: Sera is noted as the Captain of the Feather Pirates. and Brisei Augus,Battle of the Rookies: Brisei is noted to be a member of the Feather Pirates. after their escape from the flower kingdom.Flight of the Flowers: The crew forming in the Flower Kingdom. They are currently in process of entering the grand line in a fight to get past the marines in the Great Rookie Rush.Battle of the Rookies: The Feather Pirates are revealed to be joining the rush into the Grand Line. Crew The crew of the Feather Pirates is averagely sized for a pirate crew, numbering roughly thirty members in all. A majority of these crew is made up of the original crew of the ship when it was just a travelling library ship, and the remainder being made by the few additional exiles that followed Sera after she left the Flower Kingdom at the end of the Civil War. In addition, the crew also contains several people they have picked up along the way, including several picked up during their current stop, in the ports of the island kingdom of Alnora in the Grand Line. Strength The Feather Pirates have roughly thirty crew members under their belts, with several being among the leaders of the crew and the rest helping run and maintain the ship on the high seas. Sera has ensured that every member of the crew is capable of defending themselves, and regularly holds physical training sessions with the crew. Profession and Capabilities History This crew was originally formed by Brisei Augus and Phim D. Sera after they escaped the Flower Kingdom at the end of the Flower Civil War. It is primarily formed by exiles from the kingdom and crew members of Augus's ship that decided to stay with him after the shift in allegiances. After committing several small acts of piracy, mostly by raiding Marine outposts and World Government cargo ships, the crew decided to leave North Blue to seek their fortunes on the Grand Line. After a fierce battle with the Marine forces that blockaded them at Reverse MountainMerged Blood: The Feather Pirates run the Marine blockade at Reverse Mountain. they were able to break past and enter the grand line, though several members of the crew were injured in the process. They are currently travelling through the initial stages of the Grand Line. Trivia *Like many crews, the name of the crew is based on the epithet of its captain, White Feather Sera. *This crew is currently made up of seven users, User:Dal101, User:DamonDraco, User:Dragon Lord Erin, User:GeminiVIII, User:Ash9876, User:Ninshū, and User:Trick_G_Loki. References Category:Pirate Crews Category:Rookie Crews